


a gift for a friend

by Anonymous



Category: Shrek (Movies), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: (free space), Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Choking, Creampie, Crossover, Cuckolding, Cumplay, Double Penetration, Edging, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Fiona (Shrek) - Deceased, Hypnosis, Inflation, M/M, Maid, Muscle, OOC, Out of Character, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Raw - Freeform, Shibari, Teeth, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Threesome, Toys, Triple Penetration, Voice Kink, blindfold, controlling orgasms, gaper, harness/garters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: unfortunately only a wip
Relationships: Mitsunurgi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Shrek, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright/Shrek
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	a gift for a friend

**Author's Note:**

> 👁👁  
> yell at me on twitter, i dare you [@redblueships](https://twitter.com/redblueships)

we haven't even written anything and you guys are posting about it, we're honored 😳


End file.
